A Nightmare On Elm Street: The Next Kill
by kittyk87
Summary: It's been almost two decades since Maggie Burroughs/Kathryn Krueger defeated Freddy. Now, after seventeen years, he is back and has his sights set on Maggie's seventeen year old daughter, Kit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Kiterina Burroughs looked at her friend and dance partner with wide glittering blue eyes. They had just won the first place trophy in a national dance competition and the moment couldn't have been more opportune. Throwing her arms around Nikolai Meadows' neck, she pressed her lips to his. Everything was perfect until she noticed something odd. Not only was his kiss rough and forceful, but his lips themselves just felt strange. They felt as if he didn't have any to begin with. When Kit opened her eyes, she gasped. Everything was dark and standing in front of her was the one and only Freddy Krueger. He flashed Kit an evil smile while running a blade down her cheek and neck to the strap of her dress. _

_"__Hmm, my Kathryn." He said. Before Kit could respond, her alarm clock went off, waking her up. _

Sitting up in her bed, Kit shivered as her sweat soaked through her night shirt and satin bedding.

"Oh thank you God for saving me." She panted.

Deciding on a plain black skirt and white button up shirt over a gray halter top, Kit hurried to get dressed. After putting on her knee high black boots, she grabbed her camera as well as her purse and book bag.

When she walked into the bathroom to do her makeup, Kit noticed that from the right side of her neck to her shoulder, there was a long scratch.

"Shit." She hissed when she touched it.

She hastily applied her make up and brushed her hair, her gaze still on the mark. Hoping people wouldn't pay any attention to it, Kit pulled her hair into a messy bun and ran to the kitchen. She smiled at the Coffeepot.

"Hello old friend." She greeted, grabbing a coffee mug.

As Kit poured the hot blackish brown liquid into the cup, Maggie Burroughs entered the kitchen reading the front page of the news paper and took the mug from her daughter's hands.

"Mom!" Kit whined.

"_Kit!_" Maggie mocked, giving the teenager a teasing look before turning her attention to the paper.

"That _was_ mine." The young woman muttered.

"There is orange juice in the fridge. Have a glass of that. The last thing you need is caffeine." Maggie said, not looking up from what she was reading.

Rolling her eyes, Kit grabbed a glass and poured herself some juice. Reaching over the counter, she picked up the Arts & Entertainment section of the paper and sipped the sweet yet tart orange liquid.

"Oh NO!" Maggie gasped, causing a startled Kit to spit the juice all over the counter and the paper she had been holding.

"Whats wrong?" she questioned, mopping up the juice.

With a shake of her head, Maggie set the paper down and massaged her temples. She had hoped something like this wouldn't happen, especially while her daughter was still living in Springwood.

"Kit, Go to school." She said, giving the teenager a look that meant "do not ask questions and do as you are told".

With a single nod, Kit grabbed her things and headed out to her car. Maggie watched the car drive away before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Hello, I'm calling for Dr. Gordon... Yes, I'll hold." She said, drumming her nails and rereading the news story for the millionth time in the past twenty minutes.

"Hello, Dr. Gordon." Said a tired voice on the other end.

"Neil, It's Maggie. We have a problem." Maggie said.

There was a long pause.

"What problem, Maggie?" Neil asked skeptically.

Maggie took a deep breath before answering.

"Kruegers back." Was all she said, her dark brown eyes focusing on the headline 'HONOR STUDENT DIES IN HER SLEEP'.


	2. Chapter 2 (rewritten)

Apparently some of the things in chapters 2 and 3 confused some people, so I figured I would just rewrite them. please enjoy

The bell at Springwood High rang throughout the halls, deafening the students as they hurried to their classes.

"you should have seen her, Niko. She looked terrified." Kit said, switching out her books from her locker.

Nikolai Meadows gave her a look, switching out his own books from the second shelf of Kit's locker and putting his leather jacket on one of the hooks, followed by setting his sunglasses on his other three books.

"Kitty, a student in your honors English class just died. For all you know, she could've been thinking about you. I know Maggie, she doesn't scare easy unless it might involve you somehow. Give her a break." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but I've never seen that kinda fear in her eyes before. It was like she had looked death in the eye or something." Kit said with a sigh as she watched Nikolai put more of his stuff in her locker before closing it. "Okay, explain to me again why you don't have your own locker."

"I do, but its on the other side of school. Yours is closer to my classes." The seventeen year old boy shrugged, causing Kit to roll her eyes.

As they walked towards their first class of the morning, Kit tripped and landed face first in the hallway, taking Nikolai with her. It was the girlish giggling that gave away the identity of the person who had tripped them.

"Have a nice _trip_, Kiterina?" Desirea Lopez teased, earning a cold glare from Kit and Nikolai both. Kayla Ming ran forward to help them up while her friends and brother laughed.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls, Desi. Otherwise your fake, ugly, drag queen looking ass would be nothing more than a badly beaten pile of Shit." Nikolai hissed, taking Desirea aback.

Johnny Ming puffed out his chest and took a step towards Nikolai.

"Uh, Desi, what'd you want me to do now?" He asked.

Desirea pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Kayla picked up Kit's professional Nikon D7000 and took a picture of Nikolai putting his arm around Kit's shoulder before handing it back with her books.

"You listen to me, Nikolai Meadows! If you threaten me, I'll just call my daddy and make sure you never have a future as a Psychologist in this town. And the same goes for your precious little _Kitty_!" Desirea snarled, pointing a long red nail in Nikolai's face.

Watching this, Kit felt a wave of fear as Desi's nail took the shape of the blade that had scratched her neck in her dream that morning. Grabbing hold of Nikolai's arm, she shot a glare at her childhood friend and pulled Nikolai towards their class.

"You really shouldn't let her bother you. The worst punishment you could get from her is a venereal disease. And there is no way her _step_daddy can keep us from being successful in Springwood... if we even decide to stay in this little piss stain of a town." She said as the two took their seats in the back of the room.

By Sixth period, Nikolai and Kit were both exhausted.

In Kit's photography class, she had taken off her white button up and was developing her recent set of pictures. When she saw the one that Kayla had taken, she smiled and hung it up on the line above the developing chemical. The next picture that she went to hang up, however, made that smile go away. In the black and white photo of her house, the house itself looked rundown and almost unrecognizable. It had a dark colored door, the windows were boarded up, the house looked like it had been put through the wringer, and the lawn was very unkempt with dried grass and wild looking trees. Each picture she had taken of her house looked completely different from what it looked like now. Choosing to look into it more later, she continued on with her other pictures. Taking a look at a picture of one of the rooms in the house across from her's, Kit's eyes widened at the large, dark splatters that had appeared.

One particular splatter took up most of the ceiling.

"Mr. Antonio! I'm not feeling quite well. May I be excused?" She asked.

Mr. Antonio, the experienced photographer turned teacher, turned and looked at his star pupil. Noticing that the color seemed to have drained from her usual peaches-in-cream complexion, he nodded.

Picking up her things, Kit ran from the room and went straight to her locker.

Meanwhile, Nikolai listened to his History teacher drone on and on about the black plaque claiming most of Europe. Yawning, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, _He was sitting in his room with Kit. She was laying on the bed in her black lace bra and panties, her bright blue eyes looking up at him with longing while her long black/red streaked hair lay fanned out over his pillow. _

_"__I want you, Niko. More than I've ever wanted someone." She purred, running her tongue over her bottom lip and lacing her fingers through his hair. _

_Leaning down, Nikolai connected his lips to her's and moaned at how her curves felt pressed against his lean muscled body. As he kissed his way down her neck and chest, he entwined their fingers. _

_"__Not nearly as much as I want you, Kitty." He mumbled against the flat plane of her stomach. _

_Before he could get further, there was a blood curdling scream.._

Waking up, Nikolai looked around for the source of the scream. Then he saw it. Several Students had gathered around. The scream had come from a petite little red haired girl. Laying on the floor at her feet was a teenage boy with platinum blonde hair. Across his stomach was a claw mark that almost completely bisected him. Cell phones were automatically out and texts were being sent.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Deveroux said quickly, her eyes full of fear as she ushered the students from the class.

As Nikolai ran down the hall, he met up with Kit, who looked scared.

"What happened?" She demanded as Nikolai grabbed her hand and led her out of the school.

"Another kid died in their sleep. It looked like a bear had gotten him." Nikolai said in a rush, making sure to hold onto Kit in the sea of panicked students.

Reaching her black '69 mustang, Kit tossed the keys to Nikolai and

jumped into the passenger seat, too freaked out to drive.

Back at 1428 Elm Street, Maggie and Neil both stood in the living room glaring at each other.

"Why should I believe anything you say? For all I know, you could be working with _HIM_!" Neil yelled.

They had been arguing for several hours and Neil still had it in his head that Maggie was working for the enemy and responsible for that honor student's death.

"Neil, that could have been our daughter. She is in the same honor class as the girl who died. Why would I do something like that?" Maggie asked, exasperated.

Before, Neil could answer, the front door swung open and Nikolai ran in with Kit right behind him.

"What's wrong?" Maggie inquired, noting how terrified the teens looked.

"Another student died in their sleep at the school." Nikolai said, him and Kit dropping onto the couch.

Maggie gave a triumphant look to Neil and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Still think I'm working with him?" She questioned.

"I don't know. But mark my words, Katherine. I am sending that sadistic bastard back to Hell where he belongs." Neil said, using Maggie's real name.

"You're going to need help." Maggie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The only word out of Neil's mouth before he left was "No".


	3. Chapter 3 (rewritten)

That evening, _Nikolai lounged on Kit's bed while Kit did her homework. He smirked, looking intently at her. She had changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a long purple sweater with her thin rimmed reading glasses. _

_"__Has anyone told you that you're really pretty, Kit?" He yawned, chuckling as a dark pink blush took over Kit's cheeks. _

_Kit shook her head._

_"__Shouldn't you be studying?" She asked, fixing him with a playful glare._

_"__But I don't wanna." Nikolai whined._

_Picking up a pillow, Kit smacked him in the face with it. _

_"__So childish." She muttered. _

_"__Oh I'll show you childish, Kitty." Nikolai said, grabbing her around the waist and pinning her down, tickling her sides. _

_"__NIKO!" Kit squealed, tears running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. _

_Nikolai stopped and just stared at her._

_Then, as if by some magnetic pull, they started leaning towards each other. When their lips touched, Nikolai deepened it. Then an unsettling laugh caused him to stop and look at who he thought was Kit. _

_Instead of Kiterina, Freddy Krueger lay on the bed in her place. _

_"__What's wrong boy, afraid of a little tongue?" Freddy said darkly. _

_Nikolai jumped off the bed and backed away. _

_"__Where's Kit?" He demanded. _

_"__I don't kiss and tell." Freddy answered, stalking towards the teen and grabbing him around the throat. _

_Just as Freddy was about to stab all four claws into Nikolai's abdomen, the seventeen year old got a splash of water to the face._

Sitting up, Nikolai looked up at Kit, who held a glass of water and had a worried look on her face.

"Niko, are you okay?" She asked, handing him a towel to dry his face with.

Shaking his head, Nikolai sighed.

"I'm gonna get going. See ya, Kitty." He said, giving her a quick hug and leaving.

Kit nodded and watched him go, worried.

When Nikolai got home ten minutes later, his parents and brother were all sitting around the dining room table, discussing everything that had happened that day.

"Oh Darling, you're home. When we heard that a student in your class died today, I thought I had lost you. Why didn't you call?" Matilda Meadows cried, throwing her arms around her oldest son.

"Mom, I'm fine. I was just over at Kit's doing homework. We just lost track of time. Plus, my phone died." Nikolai said, removing his mother's arms from his neck.

Matilda made a noise of disapproval.

"I wish you would stay away from that girl. She's trouble." She muttered.

Nikolai narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know her, mom." He snapped.

Julian Meadows, Nikolai's stoner little brother, sat at the table waving his hand in front of his face.

"Whoa." was all that could be heard from him.

Shaking his head, Nikolai walked past everyone and went to his room.

Looking around the small space from his childhood, he dropped into his computer chair.

"Alright Springwood, what are your dark secrets..." He said, typing 'History of Springwood, Ohio' into the google search engine.

Meanwhile, Maggie and Kit sat in their kitchen eating a quiet dinner of Chinese take-out.

"Mom?" Kit asked softly.

"Yes, Kiterina?" Maggie replied.

"Why are teenagers in this town dying? Is God punishing Springwood by taking it's future away?" Kit inquired, setting her chopsticks down.

Maggie took a deep breath and stood up, leaving the room. When she returned five minutes later, she carried a thick leather bound book full of news paper clippings all about the Springwood children killings.

"Kiterina, I think its time I told you about our family history. You do not have to embrace it. In fact, I would prefer that you didn't. But thats entirely up to you." She said, setting the book down in front of her daughter.

Kit bit her lip and looked up at Maggie.

"What's our family history mom?" She asked.

"Back in 1938, a nun who worked at Westin Hills was accidentally locked in with one hundred criminally insane prisoners. They had raped and beaten her repeatedly. In November of that year, she gave birth to a son named Frederick Krueger. As an adult, he would take children to the boiler room where he worked and killed them. He became known as the Springwood Slasher. Eventually, he settled down and started a family with a wife and daughter. After awhile, he returned to his evil ways and his wife found out. He murdered her in front of their young daughter. She accidentally told about what happened. Frederick was arrested and his daughter was taken away. Because of a misplaced signature, he was released and the parents of the murdered children tracked him down. They burned him alive. Before his death, Freddy made a deal with three dream demons to become immortal. Since then, he has come back in the dreams of teenagers in Springwood." Maggie said, flipping pages of the scrapbook as she spoke.

"But what happened to his daughter?" Kit questioned.

"Freddy's daughter, Katherine, was adopted and given a new identity. She worked with troubled teens in a run down urban neighborhood before returning to her hometown, meeting a doctor and giving birth to a daughter of her own." Maggie answered.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?" Kit asked, giving her a look that meant 'just tell me'.

"My real name is Katherine Krueger. I am the daughter of the Springwood Slasher Freddy Krueger." Maggie said.

"Wait, that makes me...?" Kit implored.

"His granddaughter. You, Kiterina, are the last of the Krueger line."

After hearing that, Kit fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

((here it is, chapter four. I warn you all ahead of time, the death scene is kinda bad but I couldn't think of a clever death for that character. Hope you guys enjoy))

Maggie held an ice pack to Kit's head. When the teen fainted, She had hit her head on the edge of the table. After a few minutes, Kit stirred and woke up. Sitting up, she took the ice pack from her mom and just stared at her. Maggie reached out to touch Kit's cheek, but the young girl flinched away.

"Don't." was all Kit said.

"Sweetheart, please don't take it this way. I thought you should know." Maggie pleaded.

Jumping up from the couch, Kit glared at her mother.

"How the fucking hell should I take this then, Mom?! You just told me that my grandfather murdered several children in this God forsaken town! I'm the great granddaughter of one hundred maniacs and you tell me not to take it like this!" Kit yelled, blue eyes blazing.

Maggie bit her lip and looked away from her daughter, remaining silent. Kit continued to glare until something dawned on her.

"This is why dad left us. You told him about our family and made him leave." she accused.

"I told him because I thought there shouldn't be any secrets between us. I admit that I had picked the wrong possible time to do so, but he needed to know. Him leaving was his own choice. I didn't purposely drive him away, Kiterina." Maggie said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Kit shook her head.

"I need to leave." she muttered, suddenly feeling as though every bit of information was beginning to suffocate her.

Grabbing her keys, Kit ran out the front door and left. Maggie watched the car drive off before finally letting herself break down after fifteen years of keeping this information bottled up.

"Can you believe Nikolai? Threatening me because I tripped that pathetic little girlfriend of his." Desirea Lopez said, laying on her huge queen-sized bed while watching her boyfriend do push ups.

"He wouldn't touch you." Johnny grunted.

"Honestly, he should be kissing the ground I walk on instead of liking Kit. What's so special about her anyway?" Desirea ranted.

Kayla Ming rolled her eyes.

"She's perfect for him. They are both the complete opposite of you and Johnny. Plus, Kit's a magnificent dancer, she's really pretty, intelligent and takes amazing pictures." She said, turning a page of her text book.

"If you like her so much, you can start following her around. Good luck being a loser." Desirea Spat.

Kayla picked up her things and gave her brother an expectant look.

"Johnny, c'mon. We're leaving." She said.

Johnny looked between the two girls.

"Here, Kay. Take the car and I'll see ya at school tomorrow." He said, handing his sister the keys to his navy blue SUV.

"Whatever." Kayla muttered, taking the keys and leaving, flipping Desirea off as she did so.

Two hours later, Johnny lay curled up with Desirea. His fingers twisted themselves in her hair as her warm breath fanned his neck,

_Waking up, Johnny quietly rolled out of bed and walked towards the adjoining bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. _

_"__Johnny?" Desirea's voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. _

_"__Yeah, Desi?" Johnny answered. _

_"__Mind if I join you? A shower sounds amazing right now." Desi said. _

_Johnny smiled and gave her the okay. _

_When she stepped into the spacious, Johnny turned to greet her but his expression of bliss turned into one of slight fear. _

_Desi's skin was starting to blister and her smile could have been the definition of evil. Closing his eyes, Johnny muttered something under his breath and reopened them. _

_Only, instead of standing in the shower with Desirea, he was standing in a boiler room with the Springwood Slasher. _

_"__Hasn't anyone told you the consequence of steroids, boy." Freddy said, pointing at the eighteen year old's crotch and laughing. _

_Johnny Shivered and tried running, but Freddy was quicker. Grabbing the boy around the throat. _

_"__Please don't kill me. I'm too young to die." Johnny pleaded, tears pouring from his eyes._

_"__Not so tough now, are you?" The dream demon sneered, running one of his claws over Johnny's navel, earning more pleas from his victim. _

_The pleading fell on deaf ears. Freddy stabbed the entire claw into the teens stomach and clawed upwards. _

_"__So much for getting the MVP award, Johnny." he said, watching the light fade from Johnny's eyes._

Desirea's hand slid off the pillow and onto the bed where Johnny usually slept. Feeling a soaking wet spot, she woke up.

_" _Baby?" Desi yawned, looking around.

Noticing the her hand was covered in blood, she looked down at her bedding, which was soaked all the way through. Jumping out of bed, she pulled the duvet off and let out a blood curdling scream at the sight of her dead boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Kit and Nikolai sat in a diner sharing a piece of pecan pie. Nikolai watched as his best friend pushed around a pecan with a look of irritation on her face.

"What's wrong, Kit?" He asked.

"I'm a freak. My family lineage is nothing but freaks." Kit snapped, looking up at Nikolai. Her eye color going from dark sapphire to an icy gray.

Shaking his head, Nikolai placed a hand over her's.

"No you're not." He said calmly.

Reaching up, Kit wiped her eyes.

"You told me that you had found something interesting." She said with a sniffle as Nikolai finished off the pie.

"Oh yeah. I did. Check this out. We always knew this town was screwed up, didn't we? This proves that we were right." Nikolai said, sliding a manilla folder across the table towards Kit.

Opening it, Kit read some of the printed pages. Some went as far back as the first string of Springwood Slasher attacks.

"Where did you find all of this?" She asked, scanning an article about a girl named Tina who had been killed by her boyfriend in her sleep.

"Uh, the internet." Nikolai said, looking at her weird.

"Haha. No, I meant, how did you get _all _of this information. It couldn't have all come from the internet." Kit clarified, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You'd be surprised, bookworm." Nikolai teased.

The waitress came over with the coffee pot and filled up their mugs.

"Shouldn't you kids be at home in bed?" she asked.

"Can't sleep." Kit and Nikolai said in unison, looking at each other curiously. The Waitress nodded in understanding before walking back behind the counter.

"Why can't you sleep?" Kit asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Nikolai bit his lip.

"Stress. My parents won't let up about college." He lied. There was no way in hell he was going to mention that he kept fantasizing about her and that the last time almost killed him.

Kit nodded, not bothering to give her reason.

When Kit went to bed, she muttered a quick prayer, put her earbuds in her ears and laid down. As her eyes started to close, she was soothed to sleep by a soft symphony.

_"__Kiterina. Wake up, Kiterina." a menacing voice said. _

_Kit slowly opened her eyes, looking around at the dimly lit boiler room. _

_"__Now where am I?" She groaned, standing up. _

_"__My kingdom." The voice said again._

_Turning around, Kit let out a piercing scream as her grandfather strode up to her. _


	5. Chapter 5

(Well, here is chapter five. Hope you guys enjoy. and before I get any complaints, there is quite a bit going on in this chapter. Thanks to eveyone whose followed this. Any ideas for future chapters, please let me know xoxo)

* * *

_Freddy chuckled darkly as Kit backed away from him and into a wall. She whimpered. _

_"__Ah, my dear, sweet Kiterina." He growled, stepping in front of her and stroking her cheek with the blade of his right index finger. _

_Kit trembled, terrified._

_"__P-Please don't kill me." She said, looking up at Freddy's burnt face with pleading eyes._

_"__I'm not going to kill you. I have use for you. And you are family. I don't kill my own flesh and blood." The killer said. _

_"__You killed your wife, my grandmother." Kit retorted. _

_"__The bitch deserved it. She went snooping into my business." _

_"__You almost killed my mother."_

_"__She told. She promised she wouldn't and she did." _

_"__My father!" _

_"__He messed with my bones and dowsed me in holy water. He had it coming." _

_By this time, Freddy and Kit were both irritated and before Kit could say another word, Freddy clamped his non-gloved hand over her mouth._

_"__As I said , I have use for you." He said darkly, looking intently into Kit's eyes. _

_Kit moved out of his grasp._

_"__For what?" She squeaked._

_"__I haven't decided yet." Freddy answered._

_"__And if I don't?" Kit hissed. _

_"__Your boyfriend might not last much longer." Freddy snarled._

_Kit's blood ran cold. _

_"__No. You can't!" She whimpered. _

_"__What's more important, Kiterina? Finally getting revenge by following what's in your blood and saving _his _life? Or being the good little girl your mother raised and letting poor Niko die?" Freddy whispered into Kit's ear._

_"__Wait, this isn't real. This is just a dream. When I wake up, I'll be in my room and none of this will have happened." Kit said. _

_"__Keep telling yourself that, Princess." Freddy smirked, watching as Kit started to disappear from the dream realm as her alarm clock went off. _

Kit sat up in bed, tears mingling with her sweat. Reaching over to her bedside table, she picked up the red Motorolla razr phone and called Nikolai's phone.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." She chanted, tears still running down her cheeks.

After a few moments, Nikolai was on the other end.

"Hello?" asked the tired teen.

Kit gave a sigh of relief and wiped her eyes.

"Meet me at my house in ten." was all she managed to think of before hanging up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Nikolai walked up the driveway where Kit was perched on the hood of her car wearing a black sweater dress and heels. When she looked up, she jumped off the car and threw her arms around Nikolai's neck.

"Oh thank God." She said quietly.

Nikolai looked at her questioningly but hugged her back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"I had a horrible nightmare that I lost you. I needed to hear and see that you were alright." Kit said, stepping back to look at Nikolai and placing a fingerless glove clad hand on his cheek.

Nikolai reached out and caught the tear that had started rolling down his friend's cheek. Studying her, he realized that her complexion hadn't regained its color from the day before and the bags under her eyes had gotten darker regardless of the concealer she wore.

"Kitty, are you really going to school like this? You look like you could drop at any moment." He said, leading her toward the house.

Kit bit her lip and shook her head.

"I have to. I need to pass my classes and skipping school won't help me at all." She said defiantly.

Rolling his eyes, Nikolai took her car keys and helped her into the muscle car that sat parked next to Maggie's Ford Taurus.

* * *

When the two teens pulled into the school parking lot, they noticed that everybody else was in hysterics.

"The hell?" Nikolai and Kit asked in unison, climbing out of the car and walking towards the school.

Kayla and Desirea stood by their lockers, deep in argument when Kit and Nikolai approached.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother, you stupid slut?!" The petite Asian girl demanded, close to tears.

"I didn't do anything, you pathetic little virgin!" Desi argued.

Kit and Nikolai looked at each other.

"Kay, what the hell is going on?" Kit asked.

"Johnny is dead. He was killed in his sleep. By this fucking whore!" Kayla screamed.

Desi rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because I can give a guy what you can't. That goes for you too, Kiterina." She said.

"Drop dead, Lopez." Kit snapped, earning a punch to the jaw from Desi.

In return, Kit lunged and took her former best friend down, aiming several punches to her face. Desi threw Kit off and went to throw another punch, but missed. This gave Kit the advantage to grab Desirea by her extensions and throw her into the locker. As Desi stood there in shock, Nikolai drug Kit to their first class.

* * *

The day went by fairly quickly. Everybody was either talking about Johnny's death or the cat fight between Desirea Lopez and Kiterina Burroughs. Kayla and Nikolai stood by Kit's car, waiting for Kit and Desi.

"Ya know, Kay. Even though I don't like Desirea, I doubt she killed your brother." Nikolai said, laying back on the hood.

Kayla sighed.

"I know. I just don't want to think about what really did kill him. We've been having nightmares lately. I think they finally got to Johnny. Now I can't help but wonder if I'm next." Kayla said.

"You're having nightmares too?" Nikolai asked, sitting up and taking off his sunglasses to look at the pretty little Asian girl.

Nodding, Kayla sat down next to him.

"I dream that I'm in a traditional Chinese dress, outshining Desi at prom. I'm dancing with some nameless and faceless boy and I close my eyes. When I open them, I'm standing outside a house with a blood red door. To my right are three little girls jumping rope, all wearing white dresses. They look like younger versions of me, Kit and Desi. Then, I hear my name being called from inside the old, battered house. When I go inside, I follow the voice down to the cellar where I'm confronted by a man, no, a monster in a red and green sweater with claws on his right hand. He approaches me and always comments about how pretty I am and that it's such a shame such beauty is going to be wasted. I always wake up when he is about to kill me with his claw." She explained, crying more at the end.

Nikolai wrapped his arms around her.

"I always dream about Kit and in these dreams, we always get close to having sex. But then, the same guy from your dream replaces her and tries to kill me." He muttered bitterly.

Kayla smirked.

"When are you going to tell her that you love her?" She demanded.

Nikolai chuckled.

"Let me sleep on that. If I survive the night, then I'll spill it." He joked.

Kit and Desi walked up to the car, both stopping when they saw Nikolai and Kayla. A sharp pang of hurt and envy stabbed Kit as she took in the close proximity of the two and the fact that Nikolai had his arms around the small Chinese girl.

"Hmm, they actually look cute together. Plus, his parents would like her better. Don't you think?" Desi commented cruelly.

Kit just marched to the driver side door and yanked it open.

Nikolai and Kayla stood up as she slid in to the seat and slammed the door closed again. Not bothering to wait for Nikolai, who still had his arm around Kayla, Kit revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

When Kit got home, Maggie and Neil were sitting in the living room. Neil stood and held his arms out to Kit. Cautiously, the teen walked into the embrace.

"Hi, dad." Kit mumbled as Neil held her. The whole situation was new to her, so she didn't know what to do.

"Your mother told me about last night." The doctor said, inspecting the girl he hadn't seen in fifteen years.

Kit nodded.

"That's why you left us. Because our family is full of crazies." Kit sighed.

Neil shook his head.

"That was not the reason I left. Well, not entirely the reason. I left because your mother had kept that from me for two years. I had proposed to her and before accepting, she told me about her blood lineage. I wanted to be a family, but I couldn't accept it. Especially knowing that her father killed the only one I really ever cared about." He said, shooting a look at Maggie.

Kit laughed bitterly.

"Well, it's obvious that mom has done well on her own without you. Both of us have actually. So, go back to your lonely house and drink your tumbler of scotch, thinking about your precious Nancy and leave us be." She said, her anger from earlier kicking in as she opened the front door for Neil.

Taken aback, the psychiatrist clenched his jaw and left without a second glance at his ex or daughter.

Maggie noticed the darkness flash out of Kit's eyes as the seventeen year old closed the door and slid down to the floor, burying her face in her hands and finally dissolving to tears. Sitting down next to her, Maggie put her arms around her daughter's trembling body and held her while she cried.


End file.
